These Moments
by XxAlpha.Heart.JacexX
Summary: "It's always best to cherish even the smallest of moments, because your scrap-book of life always has the extra pages for it." A series of drabbles, and a couple of non-related one-shots circling around our ebony warrior, his friends, and family. (The Final Match between Sonic and Shadow! Updates are coming quicker now.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _**Welcome friends!, To another new installment and probably one of my last Sonic the Hedgehog Fics before I go and explore new ranges of series. I was very pleased with the results of Shadow's Rant and Pranking Games, that I decided to make one more story...one that brings together all the ideas I've had stored in my head. This shall have laughs, brawls, reunions, craziness, and all the randomness you would expect from me, the Sonic Heroes, Villains, and I'm thinking of putting OC's in here, but we'll see about that as we progress in the...**_

_Oh my gosh! You just talk and talk, on and on never shutting up for who knows how long!_

_**Oh yes, everyone give a round of applause to my partner and best FRIEND... *cough*enemy*cough*, who will be joining me once again.**_

_You know I have to keep you in line, and tell you how bad your story SUCKS!_

_**Shadow Shadow Shadow...do you ever stop acting so self-absorbing? **_

_Depends, is today love Shadow day? OH WAIT! That's everyday!_

_**...Let's start this before I pop a nerve!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sega related characters, though if I did, guess who would have died the moment he arrived!?**_

_Watch that tongue before you lick your last sucker!...Sucker!_

_Rating: K-T_

**_Because we know with you in there we can't be to safe._**

* * *

_**A Day at the Beach...**_

* * *

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

He counted down each second that passed by, wind blowing his darkened quills in the direction of wherever nature guided it. Shadow could be found upon the sands of Emerald Coast, legs crossed and arms out to his side in an almost meditative stance. Everything was quiet, save for the gentle whispers of the wind, and the dances being played out by the shores water. His unique air shoes rested off to his left and his ruby eyes were transfixed on the skyline above him. It's reflective nature gave it a mirror like image of the oceans below it, the sun rested upon the edges of the water, slowly sinking into the pool of beauty as if taking the time to savor the moment.

These were his moments.

Everything was right in the world. No galactic overlords coming to take control of the planet. Time eaters wanting to unbalance the flow of nature. Psychopathic robots wanting to prove they're a real boy. Giant douches claiming they ride better than others. Masterminded men shaped like bloated eggs wanting to take revenge upon those who dare defy his so called 'egg genius'. Nope, all was quiet.

This was Shadow's moments of relaxation and he chose to use every single second he had of it to the fullest. He slowly began letting the corners of his mouth rise up as a more comforting look began to sketch across his face.

_Such beauty..._

The world could be going to hell right now, but would he care? Possibly, but everyone else could wait, right now he needed this. The serenity, the security, this was his...home and nothing could ruin it. As his smile slowly began coming into bloom his ears perked up and he could have sworn he heard faint noises. He closed his eyes and began to enhance his focus on whatever new sound he could hear.

"Hurry up and fix the camera Silver, he's about to do it!" One voice whispered aloud.

"You try and get the optics right on this thing while in the sand Sonic." Silver complained to Sonic from wherever their location was.

"I thought you said you knew how to work a camera!?"

"I thought you said you'd have an actual working camera, not some junk from you're basement." Silver shot back at him.

Shadow gave an involuntary deep sigh as the smile that was slowly beginning to form upon his lips dropped like a tank of anchors.

_Speak of the devil, or should I say devils._

Shadow's once peaceful expression went back to the sour scowl he was officially known for wearing like Sonic's shoes. He slowly began rising and turned to his right where two giant lumps with colored eyes stared at him.

"Uh-oh, I think Shadow can hear us!" Sonic continued to whisper aloud, oblivious to Shadow already knowing their presence.

"Gee, ya think captain obvious!?"

"No need to be all Mr. Grumpy, with an attitude like that you could join Shadow's lonely cl...

Sonic was stopped short as a shadow down-casted upon the two two intruders. Their eyes slowly moved up, Silver swallowing a lump the size of a rock and Sonic nervously laughing.

"Hey Shadow...enjoying the view huh?"

Shadow remained impassive as his crossed arms, hated glare, and gritted teeth remained transfixed upon the two annoying hedgehogs who ruined his one chance of relaxation.

"You wouldn't mind helping us out would you Shadow, I'm catching a serious rash in a place you do not want to know about."

"Really Sonic? Really?" Silver really wanted to smack his head in disappointment. This was the savior of the world?

Shadow made a gruff like sound before stomping over to the two and holding out his hand to both of them.

"Wow wasn't expecting him to be so compliant." Sonic whispered to Silver as one hand came extending out of the sand.

"Remind me to never join in one of you're hair-brained schemes." Silver growled also extending his hand out. Shadow began moving his hand to help them up before abruptly shoving where they're heads were, deeper into the sand.

"SHMAMDOMW!" Sonic tried to speak only to choke on whatever sand clogged into his mouth.

"You know it would probably be smarter to not talk unless you want to discover how it feels to really eat a SANDwich." Shadow almost laughed at his small joke he made their. That's right, HE MADE, and if anyway went against him then they could be where Sonic and Silver were. Speaking of the two...

After a few moments Shadow finally pulled the two out of the sand as Silver coughed up sand and Sonic was throwing up all the sand that went into his mouth.

"How can you be so mean Shadow?" Silver cried as he began wiping all the sand off os his face and taking off his shoes to empty the remaining sand.

Shadow only turned around and went to grab his shoes.

When Sonic was finally done getting the sand out of his systems he joined Silver's side as they watched Shadow prepare to take his leave.

"I thought you said he'd smile." Silver whispered to him.

"Hey, I thought he was gonna act least crack when I started throwing up the sand." Silver looked to Sonic and shook his head in disappointment.

Sonic turned to Silver with a serious look as his voice became deep and melancholic. "Plan B?"

Silver turned to him as if he were crazy and pulled him off as they turned from Shadow. "Are you crazy, that will never work!"

"Well we've act least got to try, the others are expecting a full photo of Shadow act least giving a smirk and that's like his mini-version of a smile."

Silver remained silent looking down before letting out a deep breath, "Fine, but if I do this I better get recognized around here."

"Yeah, Yeah, we'll even give you your own fans, now just put on the wig." Sonic held out a blonde wig as Silver snatched it grudgingly.

As Silver put it on both were about to rise when a cold and dark hand rested on they're shoulders. Both were to afraid to turn, fearing that the son of Death would be staring at them with his ungodly eyes.

"I actually forgot, their was something I was meaning to give you two before I go..." Shadow trailed off as he began to do a dark chuckle which made both hedgehogs in front of him go pale as ghosts.

"Hey Silver?" Sonic whispered his voice shaky.

"Yeah Sonic?" Silver also replied with the same amount of fear as Sonic.

"We dun goofed."

"For the first time, I'm going to agree with you on that." Silver cried as Shadow's grip hardened.

_-Few Minutes Later-_

Shadow was making his way to the fields when he once again turned to stare out upon the ocean. He slowly made a turn and stood standing with his arms crossed as the sun slowly came to it's setting motion. Maybe today didn't go as planned but he act least got some benefits out of it. He got a good view, some nice quiet peace, which was rudely interrupted, but he had fixed that.

"Maybe I should come to the beach more often." As he said this a smile slowly stretched on his face and the suns rays seemed to shine upon the ebony hedgehog giving him a more majestic look. He stood their for a moment and began walking off as a new tune guided him out of the vicinity.

"HELP! IT'S TOUCHING ME!" Sonic cried as he hyperventilated.

"SONIC! SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP STRUGGLING!" Silver yelled at him, wishing his arms were free. "I'm never being part of any of your stupid plans, next time ask Tails to do it!"

"Please, I'll make you the main character if you just get us out of this." Sonic cried as a another array of deadly droplets of the evil concoction hit him in the face.

"Look, the others are on there way here and they'll dig us out in time."

"But will we be alive for that long!" Sonic cried as he moved his head to look at Silver's.

Silver gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "This is going to be a looong time."

When their friends arrived they came to find a crying cobalt hedgehog and his brain dead friend buried to their necks in sand as water continued splashing in their face. One was to dead to notice while the other cried like a girl.

A perfect end...to a perfect day.

* * *

_**Hope you guys like my writing style, I've been getting back into reading real books and feel I'm getting back in synch with my usual writing style.**_

_ENOUGH ABOUT YOU! So how did you all like my little chap, just goes to show never disturb the peace even at a beach._

_**Forgetting him, leave your thoughts and if you have ideas for certain characters and what they should do then go right ahead and speak your mind. I accept any thoughts and I don't judge, you wanna see Shadow in a bikini BAM you wanna see Sonic lose his shoes BAM you wanna see the gang throw a birthday party for a villain BAM!**_

_Warning, if you do want to see me in a bikini then I will kill you...a slow, painful, and torturous..._

_**Don't listen to him he's just a bluff.**_

_..._

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAP! **_

_**Sayounara! ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2 Their Can Be Only ONE!

_**Sorry for the late update but I have been buried in schoolwork. Finals are coming and well you guys out there know what I'm taking about AM I RIGHT!**_

* * *

_...I'm smarter than you, I need not study for such trivial tests._

_**Yeah, some of us weren't born in space where we had freaking top class scientist as teachers.**_

_Pshh! Excuses excuses._

_**Well you know what I invented, something possible to end this argument so quickly that not even I will be able to respond after it...**_

_Hmph! Pretell, what is this great invention called anyway._

_**Two words...RAGE QUIT! DX**_

_...Worthless..._

_Disclaimer: The author does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sega related topics yada yada yada lets get on with it._

Chapter 2: Their Can be only ONE!

Eyes were locked, the cries of battle could be heard in the background, looks of determinations were sketched upon both warriors faces. Nothing dare intrude between these two titans, even the smallest amount of light strayed from their vision. This was a battle foretold beyond the ages, dark vs light, evil against good, ebony challenges cobalt. Many names would come to describe this great moment of history as it's spectators watched carefully so as to not get caught in the crossfire.

"This is the last time Faker.."

"Hmph, sorry Shads, that's just not my style."

Shadow simply gave a triumphant grin as he pressed the button that would bring about the doom of all of those around them. The battle immediately sprang into action as the warriors poured they're every soul into the battle as they're spectators cheered on the man who they expected to emerge victorious.

"GO SONIC!"

"MAKE HIM PAY SHADOW!"

"LET HIM EAT DIRT SONIKU"

"SHOW HIM THE ULTIMATE POWER SHADOW!"

"SONICXSHADOW FOREVER!"

...Yeah, some people cheered for the wrong things.

Both hedgehogs sweated bullets to fill buckets, wiping it away at any given chance they had before they're opponent could take the chance as an advantage. Everyone was on the edge of they're seats, the battle was coming to an end and the victor would be decided in

"3!

"2!

"1!WOOO!" Everyone cheered as Shadow lay defeated on the ground, staring at the ceiling as he mulled over his defeat.

"How is that possible, I am the superior hedgehog..."

"Sorry Shads, guess you just couldn't handle my speed." Sonic winked at him s he laughed upon Shadow's defeated form.

"REMATCH! 3 OUT OF 2!" Shadow growled as he used one of his arms to support him back onto his feet as a challenging glare was pierced at Sonic.

"Hmph, you're on!" Sonic grinned as he pressed the button again and both made yells of battle as the second round began.

While this went on Blaze looked around confused before poking Amy who turned to her with an attentional gaze. "What's up Blaze?"

"Uhmm, not being mean but...why are we sitting here watching these two play a game?"

Amy shrugged with a giggle. "Well you know these two, they feel the need to compete at everything and I mean everything."

"KILLSTREAK!" Shadow hopped up with a yell of victory as he began to rain bombs upon Sonic while mashing the buttons furiously.

"What! I totally had you! I call glitch"

"You're the only glitch here and you'll be exterminated...NOW!"

Shadow threw the controller up in victory as he smugly mocked a twitching Sonic as Amy and Blaze sweat-dropped at they're behavior.

"We just support them until they quit..." Amy nodded to Blaze as she shook her head in pity for the boys while they both argued over cheating, glitches, and rematches.

In time we learn that some friendships can slowly begin to form. Like a piece of art it takes time, and may have a few slip-ups, but will soon come out perfect like it was supposed to be...

"HACKS! I CALL HACKS!" Shadow yelled.

Some of the times.

* * *

_**Note to self: Do not play any games with Shadow.**_

_Hey you should know that I am number one for a reason._

_**Whatever, R&R and if you got any notes or ideas then please leave it on the doorstep and we will respond soon.**_

_See ya later haters!_


	3. Author's Note: So sorry

_**Author's note:**_

_**I am extremely sorry for my late updates friends but i have been going through a lot at the moment, school, sports, friends, hobbies, and stress have all been just jumbling up at me. I have literally lost my muse and just can't think anything up anymore. Mainly because I have stopped reading, lord knows when the last time I picked a book up was.**_

_Dude you pick one up everyday if you're studying._

_**Shut it Shadow you're being no help. I promise once I get everything situated I will be back up and running with the story. Just right now I really need to get things back up to date. Once again sorry but expect the next chapter somewhere around June 10 or somewhere earlier.**_

_While he's on hiatus I'll probably be dabbling in his profile. Though lord knows what a Shadow can do when you leave him alone with a keyboard and a head full of ideas._

_Also to __**imabanana, **__I will be answering reviews after the coming chapter. Not next chapter but the chapter after that, I have a whole new idea on doing it now._

* * *

_On Hiatus Until June 8-9_


	4. Chapter 4 The Contest Pt 1

_**A/N: Finally Exams are over, tests are over and guess who's moving on to the final grade level!?**_

_Let me guess, all you're friends._

_**Oh haha very funny, you wanna talk jokes the comedy clubs right down the street.**_

_Eh, I would go there but every time I say a word, everyone literally dies laughing at my amazing jokes._

_**You mean they die because of how terrible you're jokes are.**_

_I could hurt you!_

_**I could delete YOU!**_

_I HUNT PEOPLE FOR A LIVING!_

_**I CAN! Dangit you got me there...Bastard.**_

_Quit trying to argue with me, you'll only embarrass yourself more, seeing as you do it already._

_**...START THE STORY!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: N.E.W. does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Crush 40 or any Sega related items._

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Contest Pt. 1: Bringing the Band Back!...Sorta_

No.

The answer was simple and he didn't need to even think it over. They were already harebrained enough to come into HIS house and come asking such an idiotic question they should have known he would already say no to.

"But Shadow, the girls are already joining the competition and there's like a cash prize if we win."

"Yeah Shads, think about what you could do with that much money."

Shadow gave a nonchalant look to the two idiots in front of him before walking to his midnight chair and crossing his leg over the other while bringing his enclosed hands to his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the two cobalt and time traveling hedgehogs groveling at his feet. On any other occasion he would find satisfaction in this, hell he would be recording this so as to playback for later events.

"First off why should I care who's going to be there, second why would I care about money when I have all the necessities I need nice and complete to my liking?"

Sonic looked around at the stuffed living room full of unpacked boxes, mail, and littered with furniture Shadow hadn't bothered to set up when he moved in. "You call this nice and complete, looks like you just threw all you're stuff into the house and set up a bad and chair?"

"Plus you have way to much stuff laying around this place, you really need to get rid of these extra things." Silver grunted as he pushed away a box filled with unmade couch pieces.

"For once you're right Silver, and I should start by getting rid of the the two annoyances in MY house."

"Ah, but Shadow, dude, I thought you said you didn't mind us playing up here?" Jun called from downstairs as Johnny poked his head out from the other room across with a guitar in hand.

"You guys are good, go back to making music about how awesome I am." Shadow waved at them as they gave a high five and went back into they're rooms to start playing they're music.

Sonic and Silver looked with dinner plate sized eyes with jaws dropped to the floor, eyes directed to where the two great music players just were. "You have Crush 40 in you're house?" Sonic whispered with a twitch.

"Pfft, how else do you think they got those songs about me, they don't just come up with them off they're heads."

"Then that's just all the more reason why you should join us!" Sonic yelled getting back to the original conversation from earlier.

"Seriously Shadow, if you can compose good music for those guys then you gotta be able to help us out."

"For the last time, I will not join you two idiots in some idiotic band just for some idiotic contest to win some idiotic prize."

"Please Shadow, we probably maybe by some shocking coincidence involving a clever argument that went beautifully on my part I may add, made a bet with the girls." Sonic rushed out before giving a nervous laugh while rubbing his quills comically.

Shadow remained silent before leaning further back into his chair and closing his eyes. "And do tell, what was this...bet!?" He growled out through his teeth.

Sonic elbowed Silver to talk but he pushed back at him to go and tell. 'You got us into this situation.' Silver mouthed at him as Sonic put his hands to his chest in a surprised 'you mean me?' kind of way. Shadow remained silent to the argument going on as both Sonic and Silver began playing rock paper scissors to decide.

Silver won and did a victory pump as Sonic slammed his fist on the floor in anger raising up to out of three fingers for a rematch.

"If you do not stop with you're childish antics I will forcibly evict you two from where you sit."

"Well..err you see, we sorta bet the girls we would get you to play in our band and win. We win Amy said she'd quit chasing me for a month, A MONTH SHADOW! Once in a lifetime opportunity man. Do you hear how beautiful that sounds?"

"Yeah and everyone said they'd treat me like the main character for once. I need this more than anyone else." Silver piped up as well as Sonic bonked him on the head. Silver made a growl in anger and punched him in his arm. Soon both of them where rolling on the floor wrestling each other.

Shadow remained silent as he began processing what they said over in his head. "So tell me, what do I get out of this 'bet'?"

Sonic and Silver froze with Sonic's shoe on Silver's cheek and Silver spreading Sonic's mouth into a funny shape.

"Uhmm, gratitude and love from you're two friends possibly besties, in the whole wide world."

"Funny. The only thing is, I'm not laughing." Shadow opened his eyes shooting a steely gaze at the two in front of him.

"Oh come on Shadow, behind all of that meanness you know you're laughing you're guts out in there."

"Yeah, it's nothing but rainbows and gum-drops in here."

"See, I told you he wasn't dark and depressing, he just doesn't like showing his nice side." Sonic nudged at Silver who kicked him off and began dusting himself angrily.

"You still haven't given me a reason to actually join you." Shadow tapped his hand impatiently on his armrest.

"You don't want money...what about books?" Sonic suggested.

"No." He answered plainly.

"Emerald?" Silver joined in.

"Already have one." Shadow held up his glowing jade emerald before bringing it back down.

"What do you want Shadow!? Pie? Games? Guns? Motorcycles? Cards? Music? Drinks? Food? Women? Men?"

"None of those, though I should kill you for that last comment."

"Then what do you want from us, we're desperate here! Tails thinks a music note is some kind of chemical and Knuckles thinks every song should be a rap!"

Shadow merely smirked to himself as Sonic went back on his knees in a begging position. So many things he could benefit from this, Sonic really didn't know what he just suggested to himself. He stood up from the seat and crossed his arms before moving his gaze down to the two hedgehogs.

"I'll do it..."

"Really. That's a relief I thought I was actually gonna have to move to plan kissing you're feet."

Shadow didn't look amused but let a smirk come to his face and his usual cockiness emerged from his voice. "I'll do it, but you two will have to set up everything I haven't fixed up in my house. Piece by piece and how I see fit."

Sonic and Silver remained silent looking at each other for a moment before huddling a few feet from Shadow.

"Is it really worth it, I mean I want to win this like the next person but I feel like it's a lose lose situation." Silver thought about just walking off and ending the bet here and there. He was immediately shocked though, when two fierce gloved hands were at his chest and pulling him to look straight into two fierce emerald eyes.

"I have not been able to enjoy myself for three days, because I'm always watching out for Amy who keeps jumping me every chance she gets. No, I will do whatever it takes to win this, even if it means having to put up with Shadow." He said as his head slowly turned like a robot to look at Shadow who had just sniffed under his arm pit and cringed.

"Okay okay Sonic, we'll do it."

Silver shook his head in pity as Sonic perked back up with grin and grabbed Silver slinging him around to face Shadow. "Good. You hear that Shadow we got a deal!"

Shadow raised a brow at them with his solemn expression stopping the spraying of his deodorant in a can. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Silver looked between the two idiots and released a deep breath. "What have I gotten myself into."

"Shadow! You ran out of toilet paper again! I think Johnny has been messing with it again." Jun yelled from upstairs.

"Hey shut up, Sir wipes a lot!" Johnny yelled back at him.

"That's it, let's go! For mother Russia!" They went into a full blown argument before glasses began breaking and a guitar could be heard getting slammed onto something.

* * *

_**We end it there. What lies in store for our new heroes? Will they win the contest? Who really used up the toilet paper, Johnny or Jun?**_

_My money is both of them._

_**You just love spoiling things don't you!**_

_Well let me spoil you're lines for you. Hello readers, not long ago we got a review asking about the Rant of Reviews or Reviewing with me and no nuts here._

_**Bastard.**_

_We will be starting it next chapter and we plan on doing it in a new style that I'LL like._

_**Don't blame me guys, I accidentally broke the vase and my mom grounded me. So guess who she gave the computer to and my allowance.**_

_And I'm loving every cent of it!_

_**Leave a review...and your will if you plan to.**_

* * *

_**(New Segment)Fun and Wacky Facts!**_

_1. __It is impossible to lick you're elbow. (Literally we are still trying. LICK THAT ELBOW!) __**(*crying*It's to HARD!*crying*)**_

_**2. 23% of all photocopier faults worldwide are caused by people sitting on them and photocopying their butts. (Shadow is one of those people.) **__(HEY!)_


	5. Chapter 5 No Man's Land

_**Hey again guys, sorry for the long hiatus but I have been extremely busy with schoolwork and my computer shut off on me over the summer which SUCKED! Plus the worst of it is, the other computer I was holding all of my files on...BROKE!**_

_Yeah, I believe that's what you get for downloading so much stupid stuff._

_**Oh my god...I thought you were dead.**_

_That was so funny I almost laughed...seriously._

_**You know what? NO! I had such a good time not having to put up with your crap I was able to sleep peacefully since we first started this.**_

_So that's fanfiction language for, you missed so much and you're happy to see me._

_**You know what start this chapter before I end up throttling you.**_

_Oh it's good to be back._

_**For you it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sega related topics, If I did Shadow would be Eggman**_

_...I could kill you_

_(By the way all chapters will not be consecutive. Like last chapter won't pop up until next chapter or some other time. And WOOP 3,000 words! Longest chap yet!)_

Chapter 4: No Man's Land **_(I caution all men to not read this especially if you've been put through this. Even I cried a little writing this.*sniffle*)_**

A dark figure breathed haggardly as he hid within the shadows of the building. He went quiet as the sound of footsteps came close before stopping close to his hiding spot.

**'Which way did he go!?'**

**'I'm not sure, I think he went this way.'**

**'Find him, he can't escape.'**

With that they ran off and the shaded figure waited until their footsteps were gone completely before slumping down to take a rest. 'Those monster's, they're relentless.'

He pressed a button on the side of his ear as he took a moment to catch himself. "Guns n Roses reporting in. I repeat Guns n Roses is in the clear respond."

He waited for a moment as a silent static was his only sense of company. He let out a silent curse at the fact that everyone else may have been caught by those heathens. His relief was brought back as some disgruntled voices came on.

_"Speedy Gonzalez hearing you loud and clear Guns n Roses. How about the rest of you?"_

Soon more voices joined the conversation.

_"Techno Lancer, still out of of the heat."_

_"Mike Tyson still going strong."_

They were all silent waiting on something. Soon more static came and everyone seemed to cool down in relief until they heard who it was.

_"Love Machine has been compromised! I repeat Love Machine has been identified! No please stay back, no No NOOOO!..."_

Everyone was silent save for the static that was a cue for the fact that Love Machine had been compromised. They all took a moment of silence to give send out some prayers to one of their fallen comrades.

_"What are we going to do now? They've gotten Love Machine and there's no way we can stay out of hiding forever. We need to regroup or something. I don't wanna end up like him, who knows what they'll do to me." _Techno Lancer began going frantic and rattling on over a seemingly desperate chance of no escape.

"Techno Lancer! Get a hold of yourself man, you're the smart one and should be figuring this stuff out, not freaking out!" Guns n Roses felt a little bad for yelling at him like that. He was still a kid and had no idea what it was like out there, all of this was to much for the little guy and nobody like him should be put through something like this.

He waited for Techno Lancer's breathing to slow down to a steady pace before letting out a breath. "That's good, calm yourself Techno we're almost out of the woods. Mike. Speedy. How you two holding up on you're end."

"_Mike here. Everything's clear on my side, no sight of the 'witches' yet but I'll update you on how progress is down here. What about you Guns?"_

"They came close to getting me, but I got away just in time before they could see where I was heading so it's all good now." He rubbed his temples to hopefully get some of the stress out before something dawned on him.

"Speedy? Are you there? Respond."

No sound.

_"Speedy pick up now, don't let it be so ya here!" _Mike growled from his side as it sounded like he punched into a wall or something.

"Pick up dammit, if you've been caught I swear to chaos I'll...

_"*Huff huff* Speedy here sorry *huff huff* but I saw Love Machine."_

"How's he holding up?"

_"Not good. No man should experience what they're doing to him. I can still hear his painful screams, they're torturing him in there! They're freaking breaking him in both ways!" _Guns n Roses cursed silently after hearing this revelation.

_"What do we do now?" _Techno Lancer asked as Guns began to actually think.

'What do we do?' He surveyed his area and made sure he was clear before quickly going back to his spot. "Alright everyone, here's what we're going to do. It's time for us all to regroup and plan out our next course of action, since Love Machine was captured they might force him to give out the information of where the Sweat Shop is. So we're going to backup base."

_"You mean..."_

"That's right Mike, we're going to Chocolate Factory." Everyone was silent and he already anticipated their reaction at the news of where to meet. Chocolate Factory was only when they had reached a critical and dire mode of urgency. I expect to see you all they're when the sun kisses the water you hear?"

There was no response and he growled as he took slow steps outside. "I said do you hear!?"

_"Roger."_

_"Got ya."_

_"...Si."_

He turned his head to the path of death and destruction letting out a tired breath, before he walked out into the devil's playground he received one last message.

_"You better get to us unscathed Guns. We need you."  
_

Guns rubbed his temples before taking one last look up. 'I know Speedy...I know." He then took off in a blinding speed leaving a blur of midnight in his wake.

**_-The Chocolate Factory-_**

Guns flicked a match as his blood soaked irises glowed into the darkness with a glare. "Everyone, report."

A second match went off and emerald irises lit up. "Speedy Gonzales out of the cat's trap."

Another match went off and sky blue irises joined them in the dark. "Techno Lancer escaping the virus that spreads."

Finally the last set of plum colored irises was welcomed with the rest of them. "Mike Tyson surviving another round."

They all looked amongst each other and nodded as they're eyes were the only thing being illuminated by the matches. "Well we're all here, so now what?" Mike asked which everyone looked amongst each other.

"We need to stay vigilante, if any of us end up like Love Machine then we'll have no chance of getting out of this twisted nightmare." Everyone nodded at Speedy and his words except for Guns who contemplated it in his head.

"I'm still not sure, if we stick together, we have better chances of knowing if they'll be coming at us at some other time. If we go alone though, we have a better chance of not getting caught in a full group and can report to the others just in case." Guns closed his eyes to think as the others conversed amongst each other. His eyes snapped open like a light switch and they immediately went silent as Gun's looked at Speedy.

"What's our status on Love Machine, how is he holding out?"

Speedy nodded before there was a soft noise and a soft clack was heard on what was identified as wood. "Before I left from 'Witch Grounds' I found Love's communicator. He left a message and...well just listen to it."

A low green glow emitted from the table as a silent static was heard before the message began.

_**Playback Initiated. 2 minutes and 35.28 seconds.**_

The sound of weeping could be heard and it was all to familiar to the three men around it. As they heard words they all could only imagine the pain he was going through at the moment.

**_"Please...help me...they're killing me. You don't know what I'm going through, and you don't want to experience it. Run, don't stop for a second and just run. Whatever you do don't go to Sweat Shop they'll be expecting you. And I swear to you, don't go to the...wait. No Oh Chaos please! Not the legs! Not the AHHH!"_**

Everyone immediately went stock still as the only sound heard could be Love's cries of despair and giggling in the background. Soon everything went quite and they waited for what would happen next, another voice came on but it was not a voice they were expecting.

_**"You're all next."**_

_**Message Complete.**_

All was silent, no one dare utter a word afraid that the very witches could be behind them waiting for one of them to just say something. Techno looked amongst them all and opened his mouth to say something before he let out a yelp and screamed as he was dragged into the darkness. Everyone else backed away as his voice disappeared into the darkness, all wide eyed and fear suddenly coursing through their very veins.

It was deathly quiet for a brief moment before the sound of a anguished scream echoed out into the darkness.

"Techno!" Speedy cried out as he made to run for him but Guns and Mike held him back as he struggled against they're arms. "Let me go, he need me! I gotta help him! Lance! Lance!"

Guns growled before smacking him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! He's gone! There's nothing we can do but grieve and pray he doesn't experience what someone older then him has had to! Now stop crying over him he's a lost cause to us now!"

Speedy looked down as Mike stared at Guns in pity. "That was a bit to much Guns, you didn't need to go that far on him..."

"No, he's right." Speedy looked up into Guns piercing glare and nodded. "Sorry about that, it was just something I should have had better control over."

Guns averted his eyes and silently growled. "Whatever, I'm just looking out for us is all. This isn't something I usually do but something like this is worth getting over some petty rivalry, especially if we're going to watch out for each others back."

Speedy gave a goofy grin slinging his arm around Guns shoulder. "I knew there was some good-warmheartedness in ya Guns, just needed an obvious enough reason to actually bring it out."

Guns rolled his eyes but gave a small smirk at his words. 'Maybe after this they could probably get along a little better.' "Whatever just get you're arm off me before I break it."

Speedy laughed rubbing his nose in that comical style. "Same old Guns." Both then noticed something that was off. "Wait a minute...where's Mike?" Both began looking around in the darkness but there was no sign of him and their cool demeanor's instantly went alert again.

"We need to get out of here, now." Guns said to Speedy who nodded as both began making there way through the dark trap.

Both surveyed the surrounding for anything that seemed off even though they could barely see in the dark before they finally saw the door up ahead to there relief. "Alright, let's get out of here." Speedy patted Guns on the back as he began jogging forward to the exit.

Guns stayed glued to his spot in thought. 'No this can't be right, it couldn't have been this easy unless!' "Speedy NO!" He yelled out for him but it was to late as Speedy seemed to fall into something as his yell echoed for a long time before once again Guns was left in the darkness.

Alone.

They were all gone. Love, Mike, Techno...Speedy. He clinched his fist and looked up ready to make sure they're sacrifices weren't left in vain. He slowly walked forward to where Speedy had once been and noticed a trap door was slowly closing indicating where he fell through. He closed his eyes and sent out a final prayer before making his way over it and stopping at the door. He knew what awaited him on the other side...the witches were probably waiting for him to emerge, he knew it. He had no place to run, no place to hide and was bound to join his comrades fates.

He slowly twisted the knob and began pushing the door open as a bright light blinded his vision. On instinct he raised his hand to shield it before a pair of gloves gripped him in a way where he was unable to escape.

"Finally we caught you guys, we've been trying to get you all day and you've just been running around like some idiots." One of the annoyed voices growled.

No they had caught him, and they're was no way to escape now. He looked up and saw the building they were dragging him to and he could only shake his head in defeat as he saw that Mike, Techno, and Speedy were awaiting him with the same expression of defeat.

"You got him Rouge and I thought he would be the hardest out them all!"

Rouge smirked to Amy as she patted Guns head. "Yeah old stripes actually gave up after everyone else got caught." Rouge laughed as she brought him to stand with everyone else.

"Now Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. Get you're butts moving because you all promised you'd come with us to the mall and their was no way we were gonna let you guys get out of this one." Amy scolded them all as Sonic laughed embarrassingly, Tails bowed in apology, Knuckles avoided Rouges glare at him and Shadow crossed his arms over his chest as they all dragged themselves into the accursed place.

"You guys better get moving, Silver and Blaze are probably tired of waiting of us and could be gone from where we left them." Amy marched behind them making sure to keep an eye on every single on of them as Rouge followed in tow.

"I have to say this was really fun, do you guys always do this?" Tikal laughed as she walked beside Cream who laughed as well watching the boys argue amongst themselves about some code-names.

"Only when Miss Rouge, Amy, and Blaze want the boys to get out of the house or to hang out as a group."

"I'm curious how we'll be getting them to go to the beach with us next week and what they plan on doing." Cream wondered as Tikal crossed her arms behind her back with a smile.

"Boys can be so difficult sometimes." They heard some commotion and noticed Sonic was trying to get away from Amy who was dragging him into a picture booth as onlookers stopped to look at them weirdly.

Both sweat dropped and shook they're heads. "Very." They muttered catching up with the rest of the gang.

Just another day with the gang.

_***sniff* That was painful. Ugh I remember when I was forced to go shopping they took me to so many stores just so they could find a pair of pants. LITERALLY! A pair of pants? Women always trying to find that perfect piece of clothing.**_

_Maybe that's why women look better then men or in you're case you guys because no women can look better than this.  
_

**_Stop talking about yourself you arrogant bastard and get down to these messed up facts._**

* * *

**_Fun and Wacky Facts!_**

**_Most lipstick contains fish scale._**_(This is why I read what product I'm using before I use it.)**(Riiight...lie.)**  
_

_Leonardo Da Vinci invented scissors.**(Back then we didn't have little kid scissors so yeah big reason parents tell you not to run with scissors.)**(Yet they still do it anyways...thank you Da Vinci.)_

* * *

**_Hey guys for some fun I've decided that seventh chapter will be a special one. _**

_He's accepting Oc's nothing to get all excited about.  
_

**_You ruin everything Shadow._**

_That's what I'm here for.  
_

**_Anyways I'll be accepting only a certain amount of OC's so don't go crazy with it. Either PM or review and on the sixth chapter I'll announce the winners. Here's all that's needed..._**

Name:

Species:

Age: (You can be a kid for the fun of it)

Appearance:

Likes: (I may partner OC's with OC's but it will be rare if I put you with a Sonic character. That's only if I'm feeling a little mischievous :3)

Dislikes: (Show some hate people)

Personality:

Traits: (Make some good ones because I've got a jumble of ideas. Beaches, Parties, Sleepovers, Panty Raids, Brief Raids, Raids Raids. The good stuff)

_**You don't have to submit one but it's just to have more topics to put in the story and all. **_

_Who needs these so called OC's when you got me I technically count as an OC which just makes it all the more better. _

**_Hey why not someone make somebody who can annoy this bastard oh wait that's what Sonic is for HAH!_**

_You know what I got you next chapter especially since I'm the one who wrote it._

**_That's not good...I better go and read this._**

_Hehehe, Review loyal fans you know you must!  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Just A Game

_**Aloha again everyone!**_

**And welcome to another crappy chapter of!**

_**These Moments!**_

**You know, just for that little outburst of yours I'm deducting you're pay.**

_**...Okay.**_

**Uhmm, Shadow aren't you gonna, you know get super angry and start dissing me.**

**Nope.**

_**R eally? Hmm, something ain't right here.**_

**What do you mean J? I am acting just like you wanted me to? Calm and...**

**_ALRIGHT! Who are you and what have you done with Shadow!_**

_**Disclaimer: XxJacexX does not own any Sonic, Sega, or Archie related topics and characters, if he did he probably could have kept some of the series going with well thought out ideas.**_

**That's it call in the Hospital because Shadow has freaking lost it!**

_**Oh boy...**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Just a Simple Game_**

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls of all shapes and sizes! We've watched for days as many of our warriors have competed against each other and now come to the final match between Doom Core and Freedom Fighters."

Everyone within the stands erupted in applause in cheers for the long awaited match. The bleachers they sat at were protected by a powerful see through glass that would keep the competitors from injuring any spectators. Digitized screens were portrayed all around the long field where our teams would be battling each other.

A light shined down upon the middle of the field as a tall, green frog came floating down from the light with a microphone in hand silencing the stadium with his very presence.

"People of Mobius whether you are here now or have been following the events from home, we've come to long awaited battle between two teams who have worked hard to come to where they are today."

The fans clapped with a few cheers holding up signs or having their faces marked with members from the team they wanted to win.

"Let's not waste any time and introduce our two teams." He stretched his arm to the left as a black portal leaking with darkness erupted from the ground as a gloved hand began stretching out.

"Starting off with Team Doom Core's Captain. Galactic Tyrant joining us even with his battle against the *Xorda*, Black Doom!" Black Doom stepped out of the portal but not as everyone thought he wold be. Instead of his usual alien like appearance, he assumed a form where he resembled Shadow except for his quills shooting up in a more devilish appearance and the third eye atop his head. He still wore his jewels but they were shrunken to fit his form even though they jangled loosely around him.

He smirked stepping away as another form emerged from the darkness. "And the Vice Captain of the team, all the way from Anti-Mobius Scourge the Hedgehog." Scourge came walking out with his leather jacket and glasses looking as cocky as ever pumping his fist into the air as his fans applauded.

"Oh yeah, you love me!" He danced as he made his way to stand beside the rest of his team.

"Now for the rest of their team." As he said this the darkness began rumbling as more figures began emerging.

"Notorious mastermind, !" Eggman walked out chuckling bowing moving to his group.

"Mind of the Sun God Solaris here from an alternate reality, Mephilles the Dark!" Mephilles came floating out with his arms crossed shaking his head at his fans.

"Impudent mortals."

"Robotic counterpart of our beloved hero, Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic zoomed into the air above his team and clenched his metal claw. "All shall kneel."

"Finally extreme gear rider and extreme thief, leader of the Bablyon Rouges Jet the Hawk!"

Jet smirked as he raised his finger up in a number one fashion.

Everyone applauded, cheered, or booed against Team Dark Core as they all shot glares, smirks, or dark looks to any enemy's they had.

The announcer laughed awkwardly before turning to the left where a cloud of dust picked up and a plane began coming down. "And what do you know here comes Team Freedom Fighters right on cue!"

The crowds immediately went into an uproar as Team Dark Core glared to where their opponents were to arrive.

"Introducing our Captain...wait I mean Captains! The Blue and Black Blurs, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Sonic jumped down from Tails plane grinning at everyone while waving before he looked to his side to see Shadow already standing there with his familiar neutral expression.

"Hey Shads! You ready to kick some Dark butt!?" He smiled slapping a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow looked to him with a dark glare telling him to back off which he did with a laugh. "Gee man, this is one of the few times we actually work together and you're still going all lone Hog on us. You know there's no I in team"

Shadow smirked before turning away, "But their is a 'm' and 'e'." He walked away from Sonic who took a moment to understand what he said. "HEY!"

Everyone laughed before the ground underneath them began rumbling before a figure shot out of the ground beside Shadow and Sonic.

"Arriving next their Vice Captain, Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna!" Knuckles wiped away the dirt before looking between the two.

"Sup guys, you ready for a good fight!?" He smirked punching his fist into his hand immediately regretting it jumping around rubbing his fist in pain. Everyone sweat dropped at him before two more figures came down.

"And our final three teammates, treasure hunter Rouge the Bat, Future Telekinetic Silver the Hedgehog, and kitsune genius Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

Both came floating down smiling to their team as all of them turned determined glares to their opponents. They all began walking up to each other before all went face to face with their opponents.

"Doom." Shadow growled.

"Shadow." Doom grinned.

"Sonic." Scrouge smirked.

"Scrouge." Sonic smirked as well.

"Mephilles." Silver glared

"Silver." Mephilles taunted.

"Metal." Tails muttered.

"Fox." Metal laughed.

"Doctor." Rouge winked.

"Bat." Eggman spat.

They all kept their growls going before two grunts stopped them and they all looked down their respective lines to Knuckles and Jet who had angered looks.

"Hey! Why didn't we get to say intimidating names to each other?" Knuckles annoyingly asked as Jet nodded with him. "Yeah?"

Everybody ignored them before turning back to their enemy already starting an argument. "You guys are going down!" Sonic mocked throwing his thumbs down.

"Please rodent, we shall squash you and your friends like an egg." Eggman smirked.

"Look who's talking." Shadow nodded at him before he growled and everyone began complaining at each other already charging up their own respective attacks or getting in a position to fight.

Before they could launch at each other a flash of light erupted between them and they looked to where the frog had his eyes glowing white before they went normal. "No fighting before the match has even started, now everybody get to you're sides and prepare for the match."

Everyone grumbled or muttered words before complying to his orders and moving away while he took to the middle. "Alright fans in a few moments we will be beginning the last match of our tournament to see who will win our great grand prize."

He looked in both directions before nodding to each side. "Alright I want a clean match, that means no trying to kill anyone, Doom, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver and Mephilles that ones for you."

"No hitting below the belt, Scrouge, Sonic, Knuckles, Jet and especially you Rouge." He looked to Rouge who put her hands up in defense. "One time and immediately I'm the bad girl." She gave a small grin after that.

"And finally no illegal weapons, that's right I'm talking about you Tails and Eggman." Both looked at each other before giving a sigh and pulling out guns, blasters, bombs, and nukes marked with banned or a skull on it. Once they had done that everyone looked to Metal Sonic who had his arms crossed before he noticed all the stares at him. He gave out an annoyed sighed before weapons began dropping out of his arms legs and body like a pile of trash.

Once he was sure everyone was ready and the illegal weapons were out of the match he raised his hand as a white swirl of energy began flowing to his hand like a tornado.

"Let our first annual Dodgeball Championship..." Once it was done swirling a red dodgedball appeared in his hand before he threw it up and turned into a beam of light shooting towards the ball at an impeccable speed. When the light hit the ball it separated into twelve sending six to each side as the announcer's voice faded into the air.

**"Begin!..."**

With that everyone caught a dodgeball before looking to their opponent with a glare before Shadow, Doom, Sonic, Scourge, Mephilles, and Silver disappeared, ran, or flew away from the field going off in random directions.

The rest of them began stalking closer to each other with their dodgeball at the ready. Jet and Knuckles made identical battle cries before charging straight towards each other and releasing their ball at the same time.

Both balls zoomed with great speed as both sides of the team watched on in astonishment at the throws before Knuckles and Jet's eyes widened as they were both hit at the same time by the others dodgeball eliminating them horribly.

Both disappeared in a white light as they appeared on two different platforms keeping them from reentering the match until it was over.

**"And just like that two of the most sorriest I mean skilled team members are eliminated leaving only five to each team! Who will win? This is anyone's game now!"**

Tails and Metal Sonic each pulled out a cannon like gun with many dodgeballs attached to them before with a battle cry they set off the match once again.

_-Sonic & Shadow vs Scourge & Doom- _

Sonic quickly jumped away from a tree he was on dodging another ball from hitting him. He hid behind a tree waiting a brief second before quickly throwing it and waiting before a recognizable voice taunted.

"A-ha! You missed me!" He quickly took off again as he looked behind him to see Scourge was tailing him with a sadistic smirk. "Come on Blue! You gotta do better than this." He cackled before jumping up, curling into a spinball and dashing after Sonic and spin dashing him in the back and to the ground. He quickly moved to his downed form and threw one of the two balls he had at him but it was hit away by Shadow who quickly caught the rebounded ball and shot a chaos spear at Scourge who jumped away in the nick of time.

"Cheater." He muttered at Shadow before carefully moving back as Shadow let Sonic get up and handed him his ball back. "Next time be careful."

Sonic merely waved him off before abruptly tackling him as both rolled away from Doom who threw a Chaos infused Dodgeball to their distracted forms. They quickly got up and Sonic only smirked at Shadow who glared up at Doom. "Back at ya Shads." He poked at him humored at Shadow's eye twitching in annoyance."

He did the same thing infusing his dodgeball with chaos energy before throwing it at Doom who dodged it in time but the ball still hit his jewels**(the ones on his neck...perverts)**and relics.

"Hey! Watch the bling!" He growled fixing his chains before throwing a volley of chaos infused Dodgeballs to the two hedgehogs who quickly took that as an objective to run, duck, and dodge.

Scourge was off to the side aiming his dodgeball at the ready for the two when his eye caught one of the hidden cameras and he smirked. "Hello Stardom!" He walked over to the camera immediately forgetting about his teammate and opponents.

_-Silver and Mephilles-_

Silver flew past another building dodging another dodgeball as it pierced through the building at a high speed. He glance back and growled seeing as Mephilles was still following him.

He quickly hid behind a building to catch his breath. Mephilles stopped in mid air looking around and chuckling. "Come out future boy, and I can make this all the more painful for you."

Silver tapped his chin in thought trying to think of something when an idea hit him like a ball in the face. Which luckily didn't happen. Mephilles was still looking around when he turned to see a chunk of debris flying at him. He scoffed easily dodging it before going wide eyed as a ball came whizzing behind it. By a hair he was able to dodge it and smirked at Silver who was now out in the open with his hand still outstretched.

Mephilles aimed his ball ready to throw it when he saw Silver smirking, it took I'm a moment to figure it out before he turned only for a stinging pain to bounce of his face. He dropped his ball muttering a curse before he disappeared.

Silver blinked not believing what happened before he jumped around in glee. "Wait until everyone here's about this!" He decided to stroll to where the others were not bothering to take a long time singing to himself, unaware of the tragedy about to befall on him.

"I'm the best, around. Nothing's gonna ever keep me down!" He held the last note before his gaze went upward and he instantly deadpanned 'Why does the universe hate me so.' Right after he thought this, Mephilles ball dropped down onto his face and he disappeared appearing in the bubble with Knuckles and Rouge. He looked to one of the video screens which replayed his 'defeat' and put his head down.

'Why me.'

Knuckles pointed at Silver laughing. "Hah!"

**"But let's not forget our number one ultimate fail elimination!" **The announcer said as a replay of Knuckles and Jet popped up hitting each other. Knuckles silently growled crossing his arms as once again everyone laughed at him.

**"Only three members from each team remain, who will win. And gain the ultimate prize for their team!"** The announcer said as the crowd erupted into another uproar.

* * *

_**Whoop! Gonna stop it their. SO we're placing bets people, placing bets. Who's gonna win, Our Dark Evildoers or will good once again come out on top.**_

**Do we even need to guess.**

**_Hush Shadow! You already read the second chap so you have nothing to say in this. Now go and take your 'arrogant , a-hole pills. This chapter has been pretty boring without you and your rants.  
_**

**Whatever.**

_**God! Don't go all Twilight on me now.**_

**Review, whatever, give some more ideas for chapters, I don't really care.  
**

_**Every party needs a pooper, that's why they invited you! Party pooperrr! Party pooperrr!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Friends till The End

_**Hey guys! I apologize for last chapter and how it was just so...plain.**_

**That's the understatement of the century.**

_**Oh yes and guess who's back to their old harsh self.**_

**That's right noobs, I'm here dry up those tears and bring out your ears for this is it!**

_**For the first time we've created a chap that has no humor and is more a Action/ and Hurt/Comfort chap. Not all chaps will be joking as some of them will involve family and friendships.**_

**Enough yappin let's get to the smackin.**

_**Whatever...Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any Sega related things. If I did, this would have been the last ever episode. Also I base this chapter off of Sonic Epilogue which I encourage you to watch if you want to test how much you love Sonic. Lastly, this chapter is based off a story I may be writing in a few months when I come back to the Sonic community.  
**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Friends till the End_

* * *

**"They miss you. You can still come back."** It was a statement he would never quit saying.

**"It's pointless in going back now. Not after what I've done. Not after what I'm going to do."** He looked at his hands in a way as if they were beastly. But he knew the truth.

**"If you just thought it over...**

He quickly interrupted him with a harsher tone he never was imagined to use.** "There is no point, this is my end...**

Cerulean met Crimson. Shadow stood firm and strong as always, with a glare cast to the man who sat in the shadows of the tree not to far away from him with an equal glare to match his.

The figure made a sound as if laughing before they hopped out of the tree and landed with a soft thud. The sun peeked through the trees they were under revealing his akin features to the hedgehog in front of him, only bluer fur, and quills that went more down. Shadow growled at the hedgehog before one name he came to regret was growled through his lips.

"Sonic..."

Sonic seemed to hear him as he shook his head with a laugh and turned to the lake in front of the two with a forlorn gaze. Shadow turned his gaze as well as both stared off silent thinking in their own space. A waterfall was running and the environment would be peaceful had the atmosphere not been so depressing.

Sonic was the first to speak cutting the silence they had created. "Remember when we first came here? I was trying to find a place to hide from Amy and you helped me in escaping...

"But then it started raining, and we discovered the hidden cave in the waterfall. That's when we made...

**"A promise." **Both replied at the same time before turning heads to each other and gazing at the other as if trying to read their next move.

"We don't need to do this." Sonic sighed moving a distance.

"But we have to, or everyone will die." Shadow replied walking a few steps away before both stopped completely with their backs turned. The wind began to rustle as waves began picking up along the lake bouncing them back and forth.

All was silent as two birds landed on two separate trees. One held a color scheme matching the dark skyight, a scar on it's eye, and talons that were sharp enough to pierce the branch he was on. On the opposite though, their was a more pure bird. White as the clouds and with features that would make any bird lover swoon.

They both looked at each other with different looks of emotions matching the hedgehog they were most commonly akin to. A leaf fell from a tree before a wave of water splashed into the air and rained on the two hedgehogs. Signalling the tides of battle, both hedgehogs rushed with an amazing speed fists drawn back before both shot forward with two distinct cries of fury and connected their fist causing another wave of water to splash over their forms.

**CRACK!**

With another jet of speed unseeable to the eye their other fists connected with a loud crack causing another splash of water onto them. They both gripped the others hands and began pushing against one another to see who would break first, both baring their teeth in dominance.

Their actions betrayed a seemingly hatred between the two but their eyes told a whole different story. One set held pain, regret, misery, but most of all hope. The other held a fiery sense of determination, satisfaction, courage, but the most distinct emotion clear to the other was anger.

Shadow without warning shot a leg forward but years of fighting against him helped Sonic become more wiser. He jumped up with his hands still wrapped in Shadow's before bringing his legs to his chest and shooting them forward with unrelenting force. Shadow having fought Sonic long enough knew this move as well releasing the others hands and blocking the dropkick aimed at him and pushing him off.

Sonic used the momentum to flip back in the air before shooting his foot down while he was open but Shadow quick to react grabbed Sonic's ankle and combined with his down angle swung him over his head and into the ground. Sonic prepared to get up when he found Shadow still had his ankle and once again swung him over his head and began slamming him to the ground repeatedly.

After the third slam Sonic snarled and as Shadow swung him one more time he used his hands to stop himself and shot his legs back kicking Shadow square in the face and finding a sick satisfaction at hearing a crack. Shadow let him go and Sonic quickly turned around before jabbing a fist straight into the stunned Ultimate Lifeforms midsection. While he keeled over in pain he took the chance to shoot his knee forward successfully hitting him in the jaw and sending him stumbling back.

Sonic curled into his spinball and dashed at Shadow but Shadow recovered fast enough to send a kick at him clotheslining Sonic right in his chest to knock the air out of him.

**"Chaos..." **He went all the way through with the kick and sent him flying straight through a few tree as his eyes glowed yellow. Shadow felt his hand tingle before a shining ball of yellow light glowed in his hand and he turned his glare to where Sonic had flew. He moved his hand back and with perfect accuracy threw the deadly energy projectile towards his target with a yell.

**"Spear!" **The spear flew through the air with such grace any on-looker would marvel at it's dangerous beauty, before it hit where it wanted to and caused a mini explosion of dust, dirt, and debris.

Shadow wiped off his chin where blood had escaped waiting for the dust to settle. He stood their waiting unaware of the speeding blue bullet coming from behind him. His ears twitched and the moment he turned around a blue spinball burned into his side sending him flying before it uncoiled and Sonic snapped a kick into his head sending him into the ground skidding. Shadow hopped up and began shooting of chaos spears at a rapid pace.

Sonic quickly moved to the left before zig zagging and speeding past all the spears and drawing closer to his target. He was inches from Shadow and ground hist fist at his side ready to strike when he noticed Shadow overtake that familiar smirk.

**"Chaos.." **He drawled it out and Sonic seemed to know what was coming as his eyes widened. Shadow opened his mouth and let the next word come out but Sonic shot him across the face with a mean left hook, then a right, then another left before jumping up and using his elbow to knock him into the ground.

Sonic picked Shadow up by the quills showing Shadow's beat up form as he spit out what Sonic assumed was a broken tooth. He brought his fist back and prepared to conduct the final blow and as his arm sailed forward Shadow said the one word he regretted hearing.

**"Blast." **He seemed to whisper it but his body seemed to react as time seemed to slow for Sonic and he was able to see the chaos blast at full affect. Shadow's fur glowed red as did his eyes as a dark energy flowed from him. Just as that happened all the red from his fur seemed to fly off like ticks and they shot at Sonic like bees with stingers at the ready. He was sent flying and his fur singed and burned while he was in the air before he landed on the ground with a hard thud. Shadow took a knee breathing heavily as his glare turned to Sonic who lay on the ground, fur singed and smoke billowing off his prone body.

Shadow moved to his body clutching his injured side and once he got to him, kicked him in the side causing him to roll in pain to is back.

"You're acting like a stupid brat!" He growled but Sonic merely poked an eye open and growled through the pain. Shadow then began to kick im in is side repeatedly not even stopping at the sounds of bones breaking against his shoe. As Shadow continued kicking him Sonic looked up to the sky with wide eyes as if seeing something...as if he felt something seemingly ignoring the pain shooting through is body wit each kick.

Shadow drew back and prepared one more brutal kick. But as he shot it forward he was sent back flying as if he hit a shield and he rose off the grown rubbing his head to see what had happened. He looked to see what it him and was shocked to see a white beam of light shining down upon where Sonic's form was. He continued marveling at it as the waterfall seemed to stop and the clouds began speeding up past him.

The light began to slowly dim and Shadow's eyes widened considerably at what he saw. Sonic floated not to far away, one hand up in a fist and the other to is side. His hair was risen up giving the impression of Shadow's hairstyle, eyes now held a penetrating green that could cut trough ones very heart and the most noticeable feature was his fur. Unlike his usual form it not only was yellow, but it change going from green to blue, to white, to red and every other color. Shadow had heard tales of Sonic going into this form before but to see him in it now was just a shock.

"Hyper Sonic..." He muttered to himself.

Sonic perked up at that and was in front of Shadow in an instant. Before he could react, a blur of fists and kicks were being shot into him from every which way. He barely had time to react before...

**Bam!**

He was kicked in the chest.

**Bam!**

Elbowed in the nose.

**Bam!**

Kicked up into the air and sent flying. He opened is eyes and saw Sonic already in the air with his leg raised up. He threw his arms up to block before Sonic brought his leg down with enough force to send Shadow crashing into the earth and creating a boom of dust. Not even stopping to consider if Shadow was going to get back up, he brought his hand back in a baseball man style as his body glowed wit his rise in energy. _"Chaos..._

With no regrets he shot his hand down as a big ball of white light shot from his arm and towards where Shadow was.

_"Lance!" _As he said this the energy flew to the hole forming into a heaven like lance. Once it connected with the ground a dome of white energy surrounded where Shadow was and the area they were fighting in. The light blinded any and all insects or animals still in the area and they all had to retreat from their positions in watching the fight.

The dome of light began clearing and Sonic still was in is spot in the air. He looked down to where the light was still clearing and once it did, a satisfied smirk came to his face as he saw the mile wide crater and the prone figure laying in the middle.

He floated to where Shadow lay on the ground and stomped his foot on his back. "It was pointless Shadow, this was a fight I could not lose to you in."

"We aren't playing games anymore over who is better than who. We were to fight to decided the fate of the world, and though I don't approve of it, I played my part like I was supposed to. Unlike you Shadow...who thought that fighting on the side of..."

**"Boom!"**

Sonic's eyes widened as an orb of red chaos energy surrounded where Shadow lay. The orb began getting bigger and bigger as it swirled like a tornado. Sonic already knowing what this signaled, began shooting rapid bolts of white chaos energy at the dome but his attacks seemed to just melt on impact. After a while of continuous shooting and tiring himself the dome went from red to a penetrating and dark black. A hand broke through the dome like it was glass and Sonic glared toward where it came from.

Soon the whole dome began cracking before it all exploded in a burst of black wind energy. Sonic moved is hand in a slash like motion as he cut through the intense winds. The form in front of him made his breath hitch and his chest tightened for the first time in fear.

Floating not to far away was Shadow, but he was more different than usual. His hair was going down now in the style Sonic usually kept his. His pupils were no longer red but now black and his irises became a bloody shade of red. His black fur seemed to radiate as if it was manifested from the shadows and the red markings upon his legs and arms had slithered around his body like glowing snakes.

Sonic had only seen this form once, and that was when Shadow reached the pinnacle of his anger. The opponents he was versing, were the unlucky ones to face his wrath, it was a moment where Shadow's heroism was so dark and evil no one knew what to call it anymore.

Shadow turned his gaze up to Sonic and the hand he had up went down pointing towards him. He remained like that and Sonic was confused on why he was pointing at him before he felt a typhoon of chaos energy coming at him. He looked up and cursed as he saw hundreds of chaos spheres were all shooting down for him.

Going on his wits he curled into a ball and began spinning in the air, **"Hyper!"**

Before the chaos spears could hit him he began glowing. **"Flash!" **Right after he said this the glow spread out to the spears and evaporated them upon contact. He began floating down slowly uncurling but before he knew it Shadow was in front of him and drilled him in the face. Sonic instinctively went to hold his face in pain but Shadow shot multiple shots into his stomach pushing him towards the ground. Before they could reach the Earth Shadow grabbed Sonic's leg swinging him before launching him to the ground.

Sonic went skidding to the ground before his back hit the boulder causing him to groan in pain. Shadow smirked at him from his place in the air and Sonic growled in anger shooting a glare at him. They both remained in that position before both began vibrating at such a speed before they completely disappeared. All was silent before a leaf fell from a tree. Shadow appeared in the air punching Sonic across the face.

They disappeared again.

Sonic appeared kicking Shadow in the face.

Soon it became a blur of punches kicks, locks and slams as they appeared one moment and disappeared the next. A loud yell erupted before both appeared shooting a fist and both connected with each others face sending them to opposite sides of the lake. They both rose glaring at each other. Shadow moved his arms to his side as his rings snapped off on his wrists and ankles and a pillar of black, yellow and red energy began to radiate off of him.

Sonic feeling Shadow was going for a last blow brought his arms up and with a yell a pillar of multi-colored energy radiated off of him.

Both brought one hand back as all the energy they used began to build up into their hand, swirling like a tornado. As if rehearsed, both shot forwards across the waters at the same time the energy swirling behind one another.

If one were to look they would think it was a battle between demon and angel, but the question is. Who's the demon, and who's the angel? This wasn't like their usual fights, this wasn't a fight because one of them were pissed, or they wanted to spar, not even over some girl.

This was a fight that they were forced to do. Neither had a say in who they wanted to win, this was something that was brought upon them. It was destiny for either good or evil to decide the fate of the world and only one could bring one of the two about. This was not only a fight for destiny though, it was a fight between to friends. Two unlikely, but best friends separated by fate and the paths they had chosen.

Both shot their hands forward with the energy they had stocked up as they drew ever closer. They were inches apart from each other when both had a flashback, the day they officially became friends, the promise they made.

_Flashback_

_Sonic made a grunt as he dragged Shadow's injured form into the cave he had dubbed him and Shadow's secret hangout. He laid him down and didn't even wait to catch his breath as he came close to Shadow's injured and unconscious form_

_'Shadow!? Come on man wake up." Sonic began smacking him in the face and performing CPR to get him to wake up. _

_"Don't die on me man!" Sonic smashed his fist on Shadow's stomach causing him to spit out water and his eyes to shoot open. Sonic gave a breath of relief as he fell to his butt with a smile._

_The next few weeks were spent with Sonic treating Shadow trying to get him back in tip top shape. Sonic thought Shadow would be noncomplying but he seemed to mellow out in a way. Their were times when he would be his usual self complaining about doing things himself but after some tangling with Sonic he would be in his side of the cave, arms crossed and a pout on his face as Sonic laughed at him. _

_On the last day Shadow and Sonic stood at the exact spot where their battle would be held staring at where the hidden cave was. Shadow cleared his throat as his gaze never wavered and he crossed his arms.  
_

_"I'm not one to really give thanks, especially to rodents like you."_

_Sonic gave a comical grin rubbing his nose, 'Same old Shads.'_

_"But you put up with me for the past four weeks, helped me to regain my strength, and put up with my...attitude."_

_Sonic opened his mouth to argue that it was okay but Shadow sensed it putting his hand up.  
_

_"No Sonic. Thank you for what you've done, what you always do, we may be rivals but what you did showed that maybe I was wrong about you. Well I'm still right about you being dropped on the head as a baby, but you're really a..."_

_He paused as his eye twitched to find the word he rarely said. "F..F...Friend." He seemed to breath heavily once he got that word out and Sonic only smiled at him._

_He knew that took a lot out of Shadow but it was nice to know he was finally opening up instead of pushing away the help he provided. Sonic wrapped an arm around his shoulder with a smile, "Aw Shads, I knew their was some rainbows and sunshine within that tight locked heart of yours!" Sonic gave a goofy grin and Shadow growled at his arm but Sonic didn't seem to waver.  
_

_Shadow shook his head at the blue mouses antics but couldn't help the small smirk as they gazed at the cave as two familiar birds flew by playing. _

_"Friends till the end."_

_"No matter what."_

_A new found bond between the two had formed on this day._

_End Flashback_

With one last yell both yelled out their respective attacks as the waterfall resumed and splashed down upon them spraying them with water. They were birds of a feather split apart by the crossroads of fate.

**"Dark Lance!"**

**"Hyper Javeline!"**

An explosion of white and black erupted to surround the whole forest as a small pillar erupted from the middle sending a large enough shock wave to scatter everything within the radius.

The lights slowly began to fade revealing the barren and now destroyed forest. Everything around was dead, luckily the animals escaped in time and the only thing destroyed was nature. The two birds from earlier were somewhere on the ground, the pure bird stood looking down upon the dark one who was scratched up and splayed hideously on the ground.

The bird looked into the air and then let out a sad song to mourn his once good friend who had changed him in so many ways. He then went flying away to where the other two combatant were and landed on the shoulder of the victor and his twin.

The hedgehog breathed heavily as his form died down and he went back to normal. He looked down to his once best friend and took a knee as he as well powered down.

The injured hog on the ground coughed and slowly cracked open an eye to look to his once loved friend.

"S..S...Shadow." Sonic coughed out another spurt of blood as Shadow's gaze went to the burnt hole in his chest.

Shadow had a somber expression as he looked down to his once good friend. "This wasn't supposed to happen, it shouldn't have happened."

Sonic gave his usual smile and shook his head. "Shadow...better me than you. This needed to happen."

Shadow clenched his teeth as he looked down. "Why...Why does this always happen."

Sonic gave a soft chuckle and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow, everything that happens is always for the good of things. You were supposed to win, if I did...we know what I would have done. God bless Tails."

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words and put his head back down.

Sonic smiled and put a hand to Shadow's cheek as he began glowing. "Shadow, I knew when the chronicles told us our destinies that this would be my fate. I've always known you were destined for good and if anyone is to precede me it would be you. If their is anyone to defeat me before I harm anyone else, it would have had to be you." Sonic dropped his hand and then looked to the sky.

Shadow felt a small tear fall for the first time in a long time as small sparkles of white light began to radiate off of Sonic.

"Shadow, do you remember...the promise."

Shadow looked to Sonic as his eyes remained glossy and his voice cracked. "F...Friends till the end."

Sonic smiled at him as his body glowed into a bright light, "No matter what", and he disappeared in a burst of beautiful light that slowly faded away.

With that Sonic the Hedgehog, the greatest hero to ever live, who was destined to be the emissary of darkness to this universe died to the man who was born to stop him...

Shadow the Hedgehog, the man with a broken past that turned him into a monster, but who was destined to save the universe from it's greatest evil, at the price of the one he would come to love most.

His one true friend.

* * *

_**Hmm, the ending was...meh, but the fighting I'd give myself a in between 5 or 7.**_

**Please, you made me out into some sweet guy! I thought we discussed this in my rant. Never make me look like a softy!  
**

_**Hush Shadow, no one was thinking of your arrogant but anyway.**_

**Your lying to yourself and you know it. Now go upstairs, get me some ice cream, because that new episode of Spongebob is coming on and I better not miss it! **

_**Grr! Review at your own discretion and oh yeah, I'll...**_

**Your favorite dark hedgemaster will be doing his fun and crazy facts again so be prepared!  
**


End file.
